Tik Tok:The End
by sweetPixiesmile
Summary: A oneshot attempt at a declaration fic.  Inspired by Kesha's song of the same title.  KiGo, femslash.


**Tik Tok**  
written by Kesha Sebert, Lukasz Gottwald, Benjamin Levin

Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy (Hey, what up girl?)  
Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city (Let's go)  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back

I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger

I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk  
Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yeah, you got me

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
You got me now  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up

Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

*** KP * * KP * * KP * * KP * * KP * * KP * * KP * * KP * * KP * * KP ***

**Tik Tok: The End**  
_by sweetpixiesmile_

_When she stepped through the vertically split automated sliding doors, the room grew quiet. She swaggered into the light, the sizzle of stun sticks and the cracking report of wrist tasers fading. Every single pair of eyes involuntarily swivelled in her direction. Of course, she was here for one pair only, but it wasn't in her to destroy the dreams of others. She was just like that._

Shego had to admit, the staring had always been a buzz.

Ever since she hit puberty and began developing much earlier than the other girls in Saint Carmen San Dea Go City High, the stares had given her a feeling of power, of control. Attention was an intoxicating elixir to a girl who was the forgotten middle child of a five sibling household.

She was willowy and flexible from her mother's incessantly demanding martial training. She'd inherited her great complexion and fragile colouring from the small pragmatic woman. Her father's lean and wiry strength let her be dangerous when she needed to be. Added to that was her mother's wicked cleverness and her father's sarcasm. And she was smart enough to be incessantly bored.

Even on the most crowded of days, she could stop the entire student body with a flip of her hair and her little wicked smirk. Boys would nudge each other and try to catch her attention with jibes, smiles or stares. It didn't matter what they were thinking or saying. Any desire could be manipulated and controlled.

_She stopped for a moment and smirked._

_Like a bugle call, the villains charged, struggling ever more desperately against their lawful counterparts. In the back she could hear the husky bellow of a woman, issuing commands, directing squads and calling reinforcements. Shego hummed a catchy little tune she'd heard a while back, blissfully considering her latest manicure._

The girls were another matter altogether. Half of her female classmates wanted to be her friend, the other half hated her unconditionally. She knew better; they all wanted to be her. She knew how things worked. And so, when she ensured that the Queen Bee's underling would give the bottle blonde a precisely orchestrated address that would bring her to a crack house a mere two blocks away from the meet-up, she made sure she was there for the big rescue. Adding her smarts to her skills as her mother's budding protege, her high school life became a self-created heaven.

Then came the comet.

She was relieved that her mother's razor tongue would never bother her again; no one would ever be able to make her admit that she missed the short, sarcastic, thin harridan. She missed her father's wry, understated humour.

The green glow bumped her from most popular to literal super-stardom.

She found a wicked thrill from crashing which ever hopeless girl that she took a fancy to as her flavour of the month. All the girls knew, but craved that thirty day spotlight where they had her undivided attention. Geeks would move on to be the resident hottie of their class. Fallen beauties would have resuscitated positions in the pecking order. Fashion disasters would be the next big.

Hey, she was there to help the poor things, she wasn't a totally selfish bitch. She was there to have fun and she made sure her partners did too. And they all knew the deal.

_It wasn't as if she was being ignored. It was just that they didn't even require a mere iota of her attention. Two squads of Global Justice agents bracketed her, their taser wrist darts firing in rapid staccato. The leaders should have known better; her suit was meticulously insulated due to her plasma powers. With a neat, slashing pirouette, she snagged the wires and with an infinite look of distraction, she crossed her splayed claws before her and flared her hands. Bright green flame raced along the dart wires. Some of the agents cried out as the power supplies burst, spraying fiery acid everywhere. The other agents shuddered as their feedback safeties failed and were shocked into oblivion. One unfortunate flew back, his taser fail-safe exploding from the overload spike. He bounced under the feet of another squad nearly knocking down all six agents._

Even the hero thing, she'd only agreed to that to get her name out there. Sure, she liked helping people. But being _the_ untouchable empress of her world was such a rush. No party was worth anyone's attention unless she was there. No product worth having unless she endorsed it.

Of course, Hego was always looking to shut down her fun. Lectures, family meetings, even threats. To him, it was to keep from tarnishing the Go name. Mego was on her case just because he didn't like her hogging the spotlight. Well, he needed to find his own ocean to swim in, because hers was only big enough for one goddess.

But it got to the point where there was nothing but fighting inside the Tower. She'd had enough of Hego taking credit for all her successfully planned and executed missions and Mego for always horning in on her party spots or her girls. He'd broken a few of her favourites and that wasn't to be tolerated.

So she took it on the road.

Well, a bad girl got more respect, and could do things a good girl couldn't. And let's face it, she was definitely cut more from the former. Anyway, the good guy routine was getting old. It was a sham she just wasn't willing to continue. It was holding her back.

The villains weren't going to be so forgiving in her 'hood, so she just jumped ship from themed villainy to science freaks.

She could still recall the look on Jack Hench's face when she crashed the HenchCo P.A. audition, where she wiped the floor with each and every single participant. Jack hadn't taken that well, but that had made her reputation. He'd taken her on as his personal assistant right then and there; what else could he have done when she was the last one standing?

Of course, the henching business wasn't all roses.

She had to make sure she busted the gangbangers who thought a now eighteen year old super was just like any other gloryhole with legs. She slapped them down without impunity. Plasma powers had so many uses, they could never get anything past her. Resonance scanning, molecular analysis, magnetic fusion, vibration generation and detection, brainwave tampering, the list went on and on. She escaped poisons, traps, confined areas, ambushes. They never seemed to learn.

Pretty soon she found herself at the top of the sidekick heap. Hell, she _made_ the name sidekick. And she was going to rule forever.

The first time she swaggered into the Villain's Monthly Annual in her new, sleeker catsuit, the entire hall of Villains at the convention simply stopped to stare.

Nothing was beyond her reach. The most exclusive clubs. The most secure areas. The most sought after services. The most private islands. The hottest or most powerful women.

It was great. For a while.

She realized that she was up against something that maybe she just didn't want. The next step was right into the position of boss lady, and, seriously? All the effort and planning and budgeting? After you think about all the work and investment, the return was appallingly poor; was that something she really wanted?

What about being at the top of the villainous food-chain? Falling from the high-school or college pyramid meant social ostracization; being toppled from the Villain apex meant death or worse. She always had protect her ass from every single self-centred, self-aggrandizing wannabe who would shoot his or her mouth off to get a rise, or to get her in the sack. She'd become a kind of target, a trophy, like some sort of arm candy to be broken or taken and paraded around.

So after a contract that terminated with an application of plasma-fist-to-face, she found herself in a job with a blue dork that was so desperate to be taken seriously that she dictated nearly all the terms of her contract. She made sure that he would never even think of cloning her. After all, like the movie said, there could only be one.

And for the longest time she stayed there, wondering what the hell she wanted with life, and trying not to think about how she'd gotten there.

Then _she_ showed up.

_Across the floor, a bright light appeared. Figures locked in combat shielded their eyes or took advantage of their opponent's distraction. Shego's smirk broadened into a smile as a small pink rocket flew towards Gemini and two other figures, one red, one pink, bounded towards Monkey Fist. Monkey Ninjas flooded out of the vents to intercept. But she only had eyes for the bright shining figure that strolled nonchalantly into the control room. She could just imagine Dr. Director's eye-roll at the hero's theatrical entrance._

From that point on, although she'd never have admitted it, life was looking up.

At first she'd been pissed to think that a teeny fourteen year old thought she could take her. Shego was determined to put that girl in her place. I mean, what would boost her name into the stratosphere than beating down the poster girl for the good guys?

But after one failed caper where the girl showed her for all her skill, her plasma, her insane strength that could crack cement and destroy cars, science could, and would, eventually beat her, she began to wonder where she wanted to be headed. It was... Halloween, maybe.

At that point, Shego decided, grudgingly, that she needed to get back her edge. There were so many things beneath her, but people needed to recognize her position in the world, and she would need to work to keep it.

She began training seriously with an old withered grandmother from her aunt's side of the clan. The old bat was tougher than anything she'd encountered. Fast, deadly, no-nonsense. And that girl could punch, yo. Silent, precise and nigh near invisible; the woman was the devil. Seriously, that really was her name, because she'd never heard anybody call her anything else.

Shego came back better than ever.

_Fresh Global Justice reinforcements were storming the high-ceilinged, semi-spherical main control room of the lair, moving in quick and efficient groups of six past the towers of computer servers and outlandish and impractical control stations. They were flooding through and taking on Dr. D's latest villainous co-op plot. Purple helmeted goons, black-garbed monkey ninjas and red-suited mooks charged forward to grapple with the armoured blues._

_Sparks flashed behind her, flames falling in slow motion as she sashayed dangerously toward her destiny. She felt a sense of rightness, a mantle of contentment that she hadn't felt since her parents had taken her, just her, to a little cottage off Go Harbour, just the three of them._

But that cheerleader just kept amping up her skills, matching her blow for blow. The girl's fighting prowess and instinct was phenomenal. Any time Shego applied her strength she was deflected or dodged, each time she activated her plasma, the girl's agility and eventual battlesuit neutralized that advantage.

Shego began to wonder, and for the first time in her life, began to respect someone other than herself. Began to look forward to every clash. It got her heart pumping, her body energized, her focus diamond sharp. It got her into a flow she thought she'd lost since her mother had died.

It wasn't until months later that she had a revelation. She wondered about what she'd said and did when that great green alien she-thing not only took her spot as Drakken's sidekick, but also thought she had what it took to take the hero down.

_She swayed past the struggling men, their straining grunts meaningless before the shining brightness of electric blue and gleaming white that made its way towards her, ignoring the finger missiles of Gemini and the bellows of Drakken._

Why had she been so angry? She'd even said something stupid like, "I am not going to let this she-thing waltz in and destroy Kimmie, that's my job!" She'd been so tweaked that she broke out of the anti-plasma shackles that covered her hands, her best magnetic resonators and polarizers. And then there was the fact that she had saved that red-headed annoyance by calling the teen's crew and setting up that Lorwardian loser.

Then the girl just graduated from high school and disappeared after the resultant alien invasion. Shego was so tweaked that mere weeks after the blanket pardon, she went back to the fast and loose life of villainy. But it just didn't feel the same without the red head dogging her heels.

It wasn't until a few years after that she had seen the hero again. The red hair was a severely angled bob-cut and she wore a Global Justice uniform. It had shocked the hell out of her, but Shego could deal. Of course, the jumpsuit turned out to be the girl's own battlesuit. But this mission, everyone got away except the two of them, and they had ended up being stranded on a small precarious bit of floating island. They had a long talk. With nothing to do until the next spy satellite flew over, they both made confessions. The girl admitted that she had been bored with her life as a student... Shego admitted that villainy was boring without the hero... who then asked if they could meet outside their respective roles.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" she had teased.

The reply had been like being hit by the comet all over again.

"Maybe."

That was six months ago.

_She stood still for a moment, small sarcastic grin tilting her lips perfectly. A wry smile was her answer._

_And all of a sudden, she knew._

_She knew why the girl had dumped her best friend after second year in college. She knew why she'd gone back to villainy, just like the rest of the nerd Villains, after the Lorwardian invasion. She knew why this felt like the only time she was alive these days, that all the shit she'd taken to get here was worth every drop of sweat, each splatter of blood, each ruined manicure._

_There was only a single preamble._

"_C'mon, cupcake," she purred. "Let's dance."_

_And they did._

_God, did they ever._

Shego had never been in the position of "chasee" before, and it was an oddly liberating experience. Being someone that mattered with someone that mattered to her was another one of _those_ revelations. And over the months, her curiosity changed to something much, much stronger. Like trust.

She thought of telling herself that it was her private plan to corrupt the one greatest asset that law enforcement had, but she was never into lying to herself. The girl made her feel... good. Felt good about herself, good about who and what she was. Sure the girl was pressure; she was a goody-goody after all. But it was little things that seemed to stay with her. Things that made her flutter. Shego didn't do flutter. But, apparently, there was a side of herself she never knew.

And it was fantastic.

_The power of their initial clash blew the other combatants to the shuddering floor, each blow and block pair unleashing a shockwave that threw the wannabes to the ground._

_Periodically a foolhardy soul would take aim at her or her partner, but quickly found reason to withdraw with burns or broken bones._

_They ranged all across the lair, on the inspection catwalks, on the telescoping hydraulics of command chairs, on control consoles, atop the ten foot high server stacks, even across the special observation dome alloy that covered the space station command centre. The various groups scattered back to their safe zones outside the control room as the hero and super villainess fought._

Once in their dating, Shego had arrived early to tail the hero out of a fit of anxiety. She caught sight of the girl talking to a coworker just inside the Global Justice Headquarters parking lot. The meticulously tanned man was asking her girlfriend what she was plotting. Nonchalantly, the hero said she had a date and wasn't working on anything. He demanded if Global Justice had cleared that person.

Her frosty reply, before turning and stalking back to her purple car, was an arrow through the heart.

"Who I decide to hang my heart on isn't a negotiation or a plan. If that's the way you date, Will, I pity you."

At home, the parents were all over her asking her for details and when she was going to introduce them to her new beau.

"I don't think you guys are ready to meet my S.O. I haven't even told Ron yet."

It was at that point that Shego knew she was done playing around. It was either in or out, there was no try.

_For a full thirty minutes they fought. Nothing held back. Giving their all._

_A full eighteen hundred seconds of complete and utter bliss. Servers crumbled into melted puddles of slag under plasma barrages. Consoles exploded as blazing blue shielded hands sliced cleanly through them. Catwalks thundered to the floor from crushed tines. They fought each other to a standstill, eventually ending up in one of their many domination grapples in the middle of the destroyed lair, their chests mashed together, their teeth bared in grimaces of effort, their hands locked._

_The girl was growing her red mane out again and was wearing her sweat slicked hair in a simple but alluring pony tail. She'd cut it short when she'd joined Global Justice, a career choice against the express wishes of both her mother and father. And to be honest, her then fiancee. A decision which Shego thought had broken them up in the end. And along the same vein, Shego had always liked it long._

_Tonight, though, Shego had a new trick and a plan._

_She began modulating her plasma frequency, causing the standard neon green to flicker into different shades. It wasn't to break the battlesuit's shielding, but it did its job. Sea-foam eyes flickered to the clasped hands and that was all she needed._

_Shego heaved with all her strength as Kim's attention wavered and pushed the girl onto a control console, the girl's back throwing a specific switch. With a metallic groan, the overhead dome began to retract, revealing the glistening cracks on the protective crystal of the observation alloy. The sun was only beginning to crest over the earth's horizon, a great round blue, green and brown orb that dominated the panorama._

_A small, automated, tinny voice began shouting about radiation exposure. The control cleared in a hurry, insulated doors closing with great reverberating clangs._

_Even then, the girl refused to give in. She was always going to be like that, and honestly, Shego revelled in their battle of wills._

_Time to put the plan into action. She began pumping protective waves into the air, just low powered enough for only to envelop the two of them. Radiation rippled against Shego's back and her skin began to glow, first a faint corona, then with more insistent sparkles._

_Her foot rammed into a console's crash button and a conical contraption rose quickly but steadily from the middle of the floor._

"_Rads, baby," she breathed in Kim's ear. The sea-foam eyes flicked to the emerging escape pod then back to Shego. With a shift of her hip, she twisted and threw the girl towards the contraption as it clanked to a stop. She leaped after, her claws blazing. Electric blue energy flared as white encased fingers grasped a protruding handle and wrenched open the hatch. Shego struck the hatch and bounced into the pod. In a flash of white the girl swung in, a lithesome hand slamming down on the launch button. The hatch whipped closed with a loud thunk and hissed as the cabin pressurized. Before the pod jerked from the jettison kick, Shego launched herself across the two feet between her and her nemesis, her dark black lips closing over strawberry gloss._

It was only over the last month that she could see the tension in her girlfriend's shoulders even through the denials. And it wasn't as if the girl was easy. It was on their third vacation together that she had finally relented and let Shego take her to bed. Ending up _together_ together was a place they both wanted to be, almost desperately, but it was the after sex intimacy that got to Shego. Cuddling had never been her thing and while she never ignored her conquests, the hero didn't figure in her head emotionally as a conquest, but reminded her of the warmth and security and ease of her time with her parents at the cottage.

_The reaction was not what she expected._

_A fist drove into her gut and smashed her against the flight control panel._

"_What the fuck, Princess?" Shego gasped as she raised her hands, ready for some close quarters combat. The girl was relentless, using her thumbs like hooked daggers, striking at all her vulnerable spots._

"_I'm tired of it, Shego!" That was a kick in the gut. So much of a shock that Shego nearly let a throat strike through and only twisted aside at the last moment, using her arms to grab and hold the girl, barely ducking the follow-through elbow._

"_What are you talking about Pumpkin?" Shego was nonplussed. She held tight as the girl struggled._

"_I'm tired of hiding this!" Shego's heart plummeted and she felt faint. The girl broke free and twisted for more. Again, only Shego's long honed reflexes saved her. "Don't tell me my eyes are like emeralds! Or that I've got a body that just won't quit! Don't tell me I punch like a howitzer or that I'm a long cool one! Don't tell me I'm the star of every guy's wet-dream-come-true! Don't call me Pumpkin, Princess or Cupcake! Don't whisper your empty sweet nothings in my ear! Or that I'm your drug! I'm tired of all the innuendo. I'm tired of all the skirting the issue, talking around and around and around it, I'm just sick of it! Just tell me you love me the way I love you! How every second of every minute of every hour of every day, I need you, crave you, can't stop thinking about you! That you want me in your life because you want to share it, that you don't want it to ever end, that you'd screw your courage to the sticking place and be with me through anything and everything!"_

_Shego was stunned. She thought she knew the answer when she'd seen the girl's smile, but this... this was beyond any of her wildest imaginings. She deflected another fist and elbow combo with a neat upwards slap and grinned as she ran through the redhead's rant._

"_... So you love me, huh?" Kim stopped dead, their arms locked in block and counter, their heads close together, so close, so very close... The gunmetal grey interior of the escape pod was filled with only the sound of their panting, but Shego could barely hear, let a lone think from the thundering blood in her ears. They stayed still, still straining, shining emerald eyes looking deep into a wide-eyed, sea-foam green gaze._

"_... Oh, shit!"_

"_Such language, Princess!" Shego's grin widened. Energy poured into her like a stream of ambrosia. She felt like laughing. A strange quiver began to thrum inside her. "What would your mother say?" There was always a time and place for snark._

_This was probably not one of them._

_The sea-foam eyes narrowed into a murderous glare._

"_She'd tell me to kick you into next Tuesday!" The fury of the hero's onslaught was like nothing Shego had ever experienced. Strike after strike, an unending stream of aggression kept her from mounting any kind of offense. The girl was now targeting everywhere, not just the upper body, face or arms, but the foot, knee and groin. Shego knew that as the attacks got closer and closer, it was only a matter of time._

"_Fine! I love you! Just stop hitting me, gawd!" So Shego went for a near suicidal grapple; she surged forward, a thumbnail scoring a line across her cheek, drawing blood. She lifted the furious girl by trapped hands, slamming her bodily against the side of the pod. She couldn't resist pressing up against the flushed hero. "I love you like the day is long! I love you like the sky is blue. You're the most beautiful thing that's ever happened in my life and I just can't believe how happy I am wanting to make you happy! I can't even remember how I lived my life before I met you! Satisfied?"_

_The girl froze. Shego recalled something about eyes being windows to the soul, and although she really, really didn't want to, she looked up and the wide-eyed gaze that met her own was like a fresh blowing breeze. Whatever she saw there, whatever the girl had seen, they both unconsciously relaxed, Shego's hold no longer a clinch but an embrace, Kim's contortions no longer struggles, but a shy, fascinated wriggling._

"_Really?"_

_Shego's own stomach was shivering in the most delightful way as she stared into the eyes of the girl... no, the woman she loved. A sarcastic, self-depreciating smile flitted across her lips._

"_Yeah..." she breathed. "Really. I love you, Kim Possible. I don't know how or why or what, but yeah." The hero's eyes misted over._

"_Me too. Ferociously. Me too."_

_They both giggled simultaneously but froze at the crackle of the intercom. Sea-foam and blazing green eyes whipped up to see that the intercom button had been flipped and was set to transmit._

"_I think this violates the terms of our agreement, Shego," declared a huffy Drew Lipsky, also known as Dr. Drakken. Her boss... but no longer._

"_It's alright, Drewbie," Shego said, glancing down at the redhead. "I've found a better deal." She reached up and flicked off the intercom, which fizzled, cutting off an outraged squawk._

_Strong arms jerked her head down and into a deep, heartfelt kiss, a gentle and firm persuasion that would change the fabric and landscape of the world beyond the thin metal confines of the dull grey escape pod. But none of that meant anything to Shego. It was a validation that stretched beyond the past and sped into the future in the blink of an eye._

_And really, that was all that mattered._

*** KP * * KP * * KP * * KP * * KP * * KP * * KP * * KP * * KP * * KP ***

A/N: Soooo... heh, I heard from a post from SHADOCommander that there was a declarations thing going on deviantart, and thought hmmm, maybe I should try it since I've never attempted a contest (not that I've submitted this as of this posting). At the same time, Tik Tok was running around crazy in my head and just touching my bad side enough to tickle my muse. Well, I know that the song is about the partying lifestyle, so I tweaked it so that Shego wasn't just in a lifestyle; she _is _the party! That is until she meets Kim.

There's obviously a bigger story to this, but I just didn't feel like writing it. Maybe I will in the future, but for now, this is a oneshot.

It's definitely very much a narcissist fic for the most part, of someone who's comfortable with who she is but perhaps never thought that far into the future or considered where she might want to be as she gets older.

Why Tik Tok? Haha! Seriously it totally works.

And me without a beta. Oh well! Please review and comment!

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yeah, you got me


End file.
